fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Org
Org is a member of the Magic council. He used to despise Fairy Tail for its idiocy, but now seems to see them in a softer light due to their great achievements such as bringing down Oración Seis. Appearance Org is a tall old man with a large gray beard and mustache. He has pointy ears and has a habit of only opening one eye. Org wears many layers of robes, like other Magic Council members do. On his head is always a small bat-like creature. Personality Org is an angry man who always shouts. He seemed to dislike the younger generation of Magic Council members, Ultear and Siegrain. Org also doesn't like the members of the newly appointed Magic Council. Org used to be strict about the laws Fairy Tail broke, but after the events of the Tower of Heaven arc, and Oración Seis arc, he seems to have gained a new respect for them. Synopsis Macao arc Org debuts at the Magic Council's meeting place, Era. Siegrain and Ultear make smart remarks that they hope somebody will cause some trouble. Org gets angry and asks to himself how those two even became council members. Another member interrupts and addresses the problem of Fairy Tail. Lullaby arc After Fairy Tail gets the Lullaby Flute, it is handed over to the Magic Council. Org tells the council it is unacceptable for Dark Guilds to be using Magic created by Zeref. After Siegrain points out the council would have been responsible if the guild Master's had died due to Lullaby, Org yells in disagreement pointing out the Master's themselves were the reason the council was so stressed. Siegrain just smiles and tells Org to appreciate them more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 2-4 Org is present when Erza Scarlet is brought before the council. He is shocked when Natsu Dragneel storms in disguised as Erza and causes a ruckus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 10-16 Tower Of Heaven arc Org reappears, panicking about Siegrain's news that the R-System has been spotted. Org is surprised there are any towers left after the Council ordered them to stop being made over eight years ago. Org warns everyone that it causes havoc and tells everyone at the council an army should be made to immediately dispacth it. Siegrain argues, sending an army won't be enough to stop the R-System, and recommends that the council uses the Etherion. Org is surprised at the request, and is even more shocked when Ultear immediately agrees. Org argues using the Etherion is dangerous, as it will kill everyone in the tower, including the innocent people in it. Reiji starts to change his mind finding it necessary for some sacrifces to be made. Blueno shortly agrees after. Eventually Org gives in as well. As they prepare the Etherion, he thinks of all the innocent lives and casualties about to be made. After it is fired, the council is shocked to see the tower still stands with a new form made of lacrima. Org and the others start noticing the room aging and Org points out the Lost Magic, Arc of Time was occuring. The council flees as the culprit, Ultear claims that Jellal's dreams are about to be realized. S-Class Trial arc With the newly reformed Council, which Org remains in, the new Chairman, Guran Doma complains about the number of apology letters Fairy Tail has written. Org defends them, stating they were a great help for defeating the Oración Seis Guild. Everybody in the council argues back that they made an illegal alliance with other guilds without their approval though, and that in the end Fairy Tail called Jellal a friend. Guran Doma then gets up and declares Fairy Tail has run out of chances, and that next time, they will be destroyed. Everyone claps except for Org. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magic Council Category:Needs Help